


G is for Genie

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Series: The A,B,Cs of Mythical Creatures and Monsters [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Magic, Djinni & Genies, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 12:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Oikawa finds a mysterious lamp on the counter of his work one day.  There couldn't be any harm in cleaning it, could there?





	G is for Genie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spring_Emerald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/gifts).



> Spring requested Genie+BokuOi over on tumblr and I am so glad you did because I had a lot of fun writing this! (Also I added KuroDai because I am WEAK)
> 
> Feel free to drop by and offer up a mythical creature+ship on tumblr (or here!)  
> http://thatishogwash.tumblr.com/

Oikawa was relieved when he finally received the text message from Sawamura that his boyfriend was back.  Honestly Oikawa couldn’t care less for the couples most likely happy, and sappy, reunion he just needed Sawamura’s boyfriends knowledge.  Kuroo was a witch after all and therefore that meant he knew everything about any sort of magic, right?

 

Well he better or Oikawa was going to lose his mind.

 

“Are you sure we should be doing this?”  Bokuto sat next to Oikawa on the train, looking terribly nervous.  Oikawa reached out and entwined his fingers with the other man's, trying to give him his best assured look.  “What if he tries to steal my lamp? People do that.” Though Bokuto didn’t look confident in his own words.

 

Oikawa was just a normal guy in a world full of magic.  Like,  _ literal _ magic.  Being surrounded by it made Oikawa kind of cranky as a kid and if he was being honest, it stretched out into his teenage years too.  Because Oikawa was highly intelligent but he couldn’t conjure up flames with a flick of his wrist or talk to animals and it always made him feel like he was lacking.

 

So he did what all other highly intelligent people do, or some of them anyways.  He went to school for a lucrative job that he ended up hating. It paid well, extremely well, and he had a nice sprawling apartment in Tokyo and a fancy car and all the expensive clothes he could fit into his ridiculously big walk-in closet.  It was all many people dreamed of.

 

And Oikawa?  He felt nothing, completely empty.  He worked himself to the bone to try and shake off that feeling, or at least pretend it didn’t exist.  But then he collapsed and they told him he had a minor heart attack. At age 26!

 

Oikawa quit, sold his apartment and car, kept most of his clothes because they did look exceptionally good on him and he earned them after all, and moved back home to the sleepy town in Miyagi he had grown up in.  After a solid week of doing nothing and having that empty feeling inside of him demand attention, Oikawa took up a part time job at a local antique store. Within a year he had it running far more efficiently and turning a good profit.

 

The owners, an older couple who adored him, sold it to him and for a while that empty feeling seemed to diminish.  He spent 10 to 5 during weekdays and 10 to 7 on Saturday at the antique shop and his nights were usually spent catching up with his family or various friends he had lost contact with over the years.

 

The empty feeling was still there but it didn’t pound and pain him anymore.  He thought he would just live with it for the rest of his life. He did realize it had very little to do with magic or money or a career and everything to do with seeing his childhood best friend marry his high school sweetheart and seeing his cute little underclassman adopt twins with his scowly rude boyfriend.

 

Then a package had appeared at his shop.  Oikawa didn’t deal in magical items because it was an added stress his heart didn’t need.  When the, honestly truly terribly, wrapped package had been sitting on his counter when he unlocked his shop he had almost tossed it into the garbage.  But curiosity had won out and he had opened it to find an old looking lamp. Rusted and petina colored Oikawa hadn’t felt any magic from it but then again, Oikawa couldn’t sense magic from anything.

 

He had meant to wait until Kuroo got back from his travels to make sure it was safe but there really could be no harm in just cleaning it, could there?

 

Oikawa turned to look at the fidgeting man beside him.  No, not a man, a Genie. He popped up from the lamp and called Oikawa master and-

 

Oikawa felt the need to sit down all over again even though he was already sitting down.  It didn’t help that Bokuto was beautiful dressed in billowy white pants and a tiny vest that concealed nothing of the bronzed chest and arms which were covered in gold jewelry.  Oikawa was glad he could convince the Genie to change into something a bit more normal-looking but Bokuto looked good in most things.

 

“My friends won’t try and steal your lamp.”  Oikawa assured him, gently squeezing the large and warm hand in his.  Bokuto give him a hesitant smile before pressing into his side.

 

That was another thing Oikawa had not gotten used to in the five days Bokuto had been living with him.  He was affectionate. Oikawa couldn’t blame him, by the looks of the lamp no one had called upon him in what was probably decades but more close to centuries.  Oikawa had also insisted Bokuto call him by his name, the word master making his stomach twist and his poor, poor heart flutter wildly. Iwaizumi had called him disgusting when he had shamefully admitted to that and Matsukawa and said ‘ _ I didn’t know you were kinky, Oikawa _ ’ and the conversation had devolved from there.

 

When Bokuto had first arrived Oikawa had wanted nothing more than for Kuroo to come back and fix the problem but by the end of the five days Oikawa was dragging his feet to go visit Sawamura.  His whole life seemed to be brighter and warmer just by having Bokuto there beside him. He was enthusiastic about everything and yes, sometimes he caused a mess and accidentally offended Oikawa’s customers, but he tried so hard to be helpful.  Oikawa hadn’t realized how quiet his life had become and that empty feeling was forgotten about when Bokuto was beaming next to him, radiating joy and warmth.

 

But Oikawa couldn’t let Bokuto be a slave any longer.  He had watched Aladdin as a kid, he knew about the itty bitty living space in that lamp!  How Bokuto was used for his three wishes and then locked away, time and time again. Oikawa had tried to wish for Bokuto’s freedom but that hadn’t work and it had been the only plan of action Oikawa could come up with.

 

“I don’t mind being with you.”  Bokuto frowned down at their hands.  “Do I bother you? I know I ruined your kitchen and I set fire to that rocking chair you were restoring and-”

 

“Bo-” Oikawa freed his hand so he could squeeze Bokuto’s too-handsome face between his hands.  “You could never bother me, my life is better since you came in it, but you deserve to have a life of your own.”  Oikawa stated honestly. He had been trying to do that, ever since he had his heart attack, be more open and honest.  He had grown so use to burying everything deep, deep inside him until it had very literally attacked him. It was embarrassing to admit but Bokuto’s happy smile made it worth it.

 

Oikawa pulled Bokuto off the train and they got on a bus after that.  He had no idea why Sawamura  _ insisted _ on living on top of a mountain like some kind of- of- mountain hobo!  But it was annoying and Oikawa was going to have words with the man. Well, technically Sawamura was a god, lower case ‘g’, but Oikawa thought he was a useless one since he couldn’t even help Oikawa free Bokuto.  Also he couldn’t, or refused, to give Oikawa infinite powers which he asked for  _ so nicely _ when they were 17.  Sawamura said he couldn’t but Oikawa just thought he was stingy and lazy.

 

“This seems familiar.”  Bokuto mumbled as they made their way up the mountain.

 

“My friend, his boyfriend is a witch and please don’t tell him I said this because his ego is already big enough, he knows things and he can probably help us.”  Oikawa leaned against a tree and huffed out a breath. He was going to toss the meat buns he had purchased as an offering in Sawamura’s face when he saw him. The trail felt longer and though Sawamura claimed he didn’t influence the mountain, it felt like some trickery was about.  “Enough games! I have a weak heart and if I die on this mountain I curse all your ramen to burn!” Bokuto tilted his head curiously to the side, he wasn’t even the least bit winded, and a soft wind whistled through the trees.

 

“Who are you yelling at?”  Bokuto asked, pressing a warm palm against Oikawa’s back as they continued to walk.

 

“My friend, though I don’t even know why I give him the honor of being one.”  Oikawa wiped his sweaty face then grinned triumphantly when he saw the house up above.  “I swear, his boyfriend has been a terrible influence.”

 

“Or maybe I just want to spend time with him because I haven’t seen him in a month.”  Came the grumbled reply before someone stepped out of the shadowed trees lining the road.  Sawamura looked far too normal to be a god, which led Oikawa to question his godhood continually, though he was handsome in that boring, boy-next-door way.

 

“Couldn’t this have waited a day?”  Kuroo stepped up behind Sawamura, looking tired and far too pleased with himself as he leaned against the shorter mans back and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.  “Oh, hey Bo, Akaashi said you came up with some scheme but I wasn’t worried until Yukie started a betting pool.”

 

“You know him?”  Oikawa asked in shock because he had assumed Bokuto had been locked within his lamp for many years and Kuroo, despite his magic, was only human and the same age as Oikawa.

 

“Oh um- these are your friends?”  Bokuto laughed nervously, a high pitched sound.  “Well- see, funny story.”

 

“Bo, what did you do?”  Kuroo asked with a growing smirk as he glanced between Bokuto, who was apparently already friends with the witch, and Oikawa.

 

“It was Daichi’s idea!”  Bokuto held up his hands.  Sawamura looked surprised. “Remember, a week ago, we went drinking and you said-”

 

“That- that was a joke Bokuto, I didn’t expect you to actually do it.”  Sawamura looked like he was fighting the urge to laugh.

 

“What’s going on?”  Oikawa asked, feeling fury rise inside of him because he felt like he was the butt of a joke.

 

“Please don’t be mad!”  Bokuto grabbed Oikawa’s hands and smoke rose up around them, curling around them until Oikawa could no longer see the forest around him.  As quickly as the smoke came, it disappeared and Oikawa was left feeling a bit dizzy.

 

Apparently, there was a lot of room inside magical lamps.  Bokuto was old friends with Kuroo and that's how he knew Sawamura.  He had visited the shrine on top of the mountain many times but had never actually walked there, since both Kuroo and Bokuto could shift from one place to another with magic.

 

Bokuto was a Genie but he had been freed many years ago.  He kept the lamp because it was sentimental and sometimes he felt overwhelmed and hid inside it for a while.  Bokuto also co-owned the music store across the street from Oikawa’s antique shop. Oikawa wasn’t musically gifted so he had never gone inside, but he had somehow garnered the Genie’s attention.

 

“You could have just said hello.”  Oikawa was feeling, of all things, flattered and he thought that was pretty indictitave of how he felt towards the Genie, who looked like he was ready to be hated or at least for a stern talking to.

 

“I tried!  But you’re so- so-”

 

“So?”  Oikawa asked hesitantly.

 

“Beautiful!  And put together!  And refined!” Bokuto gushed, covering his red face with his hands.  “I tried jogging past your place like three times a day! Akaashi told me I had to stop that because it was creepy and I was getting weird veins in my legs.”  Oikawa looked down at those legs, which were covered in jeans but looked very nice and shapely.

 

“You think I’m beautiful?”  Oikawa asked with a growing grin.  He felt heat in his face and he couldn’t really understand why because it wasn’t the first time somehow had commented on his looks.  He knew he was good looking, had been told so since he was rather young. It was when people saw past that beauty and saw who he really was, a workaholic with a bad temper and a penchant for ugly chunky sweaters and socks with aliens on them that they fled.

 

Bokuto had gushed about Oikawa’s collection of alien socks when he had saw them.  Bokuto hadn’t run away even though they had been basically attached at the hip for the past five days.  Bokuto thought Oikawa was still beautiful and put together and refined even though he had seen Oikawa in the morning with dried drool on his face in dirty sweats and a foul mood.

 

“Yes, I thought so when I just saw you across the street but then I actually spent time with you and you’re so beautiful and I’m so so sorry for lying to you and pretending I was a stuck Genie but Sawamura did tell me it was a good idea and for a god, he really can’t handle his liquor and it had sounded good at the time so I shipped myself to you and then I passed out and you rubbed my lamp-”

 

Oikawa leaned over and kissed Bokuto’s rambling mouth.  He stopped immediately and looked at Oikawa with wide, golden eyes.

 

“I think you’re beautiful too.”  Oikawa stated honestly because Bokuto truly was beautiful, inside and out.

 

Kuroo ended up locking them in the lamp and sending them back to Bokuto’s music store.  Oikawa didn’t mind the added time and privacy with the Genie, though when they got out he met the other owner of the store, Akaashi, who gave them both a blank look that made Oikawa run for his own shop.  But not before a promise of a date was made.

 

The empty feeling inside of Oikawa bothered him every once and a while throughout the years but Bokuto was always there to pull him into the lamp whenever it became too all-consuming and that?

 

That was just fine with Oikawa.


End file.
